


bold plan (because you make me brave enough to try)

by rinhail



Category: Wind Breaker (Manhwa)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very bold," she says, tilting her mouth over Yuna's. "But I'll need your help with one part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bold plan (because you make me brave enough to try)

**Author's Note:**

> Another snapshot sorta fic that's probably way too short, but I enjoyed writing this. This series is near and dear to my heart. Please check it out on the Webtoon app or on Naver's official website. You won't regret it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own the series or its characters.

"Boys are stupid," Yuna says, kicking the ground. "Can't they tell I prefer curves over hard angles?" She spins around and throws her hands up. "Haven't I made it clear?" 

Mia smiles sympathetically. "Maybe not." 

Yuna stops pacing and says, "What more do I have to do? Kiss every girl in the school?" 

"I would prefer you not do that," Mia says, resting her weight on her knees by her elbows. "How about only kissing me—your girlfriend." 

Yuna draws her eyebrows up. "In front of everyone?" She takes a deep breath and frowns. "Are you okay with everyone knowing about us?" 

Mia looks down at the ground and exhales through her nose. "I know this has been difficult for you," she says, "and I probably haven't been the best partner." 

"Nonsense," Yuna says, bending down in front of the other girl on one knee. "You're a kind person, Mia. Gentle but sensitive. I understand why you haven't been keen on coming out." 

Mia looks away from her girlfriend. On top of always fretting about how others regarded her to her mother's tough criticism—Mia was the weak link. She was always frightened to death the world would crumble underneath her if she made a mistake. 

But being with Yuna for the past two months had cracked open her shell of insecurities. Seeing how Yuna walked around, confident in her skin, unabashedly herself, gave Mia the courage to want to try being the same way. For herself and most importantly for the extraordinary woman in front of her. 

Mia lifts her head and cups her girlfriend's face. "I love you," she says, leaning in for a quick kiss. Yuna's smile makes her smile. "And I'm ready to show the world how much."

"Really?" 

"Yes," Mia says, soundly. She kisses Yuna again—longer, and when they separate she keeps Yuna close. "And then every boy will know who you like." 

They laugh together, and when they calm down, Yuna squeezes Mia's knees. "Oh," she says, "your plan is that bold?" 

Mia's eyes wander across Yuna's face, smiling at the beginnings of laugh lines around the girls full mouth. Yuna clears her throat, and Mia meets her gaze. "Very bold," she says, tilting her mouth over Yuna's. "But I'll need your help with one part." 

Yuna inhales through her nose. "Happy to help." And their mouths come together again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please tell me of any grammar errors so I can fix them. I'm always ready to learn more about writing. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
